


Personal Space

by toesohnoes



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel has got into the habit of casually touching Doyle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Space

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/15039058060/angel-falls-into-the-habit-of-touching-doyle).

Angel falls into the habit of touching Doyle before he even realises that it’s happened. When they’re in danger, he will push and pull Doyle as required for their safety. When they’ve done a good job, he will allow his hand to linger on Doyle’s shoulder in a way he wouldn’t do with anybody else.

It’s easy to bring that through to the bedroom once their relationship moves there. He pushes Doyle around and positions him exactly where he wants him, while Doyle smiles and goes along with it, and rewards him with moan after moan after moan. He allows Angel to hold him up against the wall, legs spread, and Angel fucks up into him, taking him with thrust after thrust while Doyle is pinned like a butterfly, unable to do anything but take it.

Doyle’s bones feel fragile in his hands, and when Angel brushes against his chest he feels as if his ribs might snap at the lightest pressure. If Doyle notices his attention, he only laughs at it and brushes him away. “If y’keep staring at a guy like that you’ll give him a complex,” Doyle protests, before he leaves without a word.

Angel continues to grab Doyle to keep him out of traffic and to pick Doyle up from bars when he gets too drunk to stagger home by himself. Contact is easy and fleeting. Addictive. There isn’t a single moment when he doesn’t thirst for more.

Thankfully, it is an addiction that Doyle is all too willing to satisfy for him.


End file.
